


The WritingWeek 2020 (27/04-03/05) Haikyuu! list

by Sacchan3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, TheWritingWeek, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan3/pseuds/Sacchan3
Summary: A series of drabble/flashfiction written for "TheWritingWeek" by the Italian Facebook page Fanwriter.itDay 2: Friends/RivalsDay 4: Winners/LosersDay 7: Setter/Spiker
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	1. Friends/Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Please, note that English isn't my first language. Forgive any errors!

It could have been the day of graduation, but for the two of them nothing changed compared to what they used to do every moment of the day: training alone in the Karasuno gym.  
As one of the first times they practiced together; Kageyama hit the ball, while Hinata pushed it back. A sequence of attack and defense that went on for about ten good minutes, at a fast pace.  
Only when the number 9 of the volleyball team saw that his partner's movements were becoming more tired and slow changed the position of his hands: he let the ball rest on his palms and then pushed it up with his fingers, forming a parable.  
The youngest snapped, despite his breathlessness, and with a jump he crushed the ball hard on the ground. His eyes shone, along with a satisfied smile on both lips.  
The ball bounced on the ground until it rolled, then lost its strength and stopped against the wall. Outside the windows the sky began to appear orange and twilight, Yachi screamed them that the time to return at home had come.  
Then the taller of the two turned to the other, with his usual severe frown.  
"I will wait for you. But I will be on the other side of the field."  
Shouyo's lips closed and smiled mockingly, along with half-closed eyes.  
"I'll not be less. I'llwork hard. And I'll give you a hard time."  
Both smiled at each other, challenging each other in a face-to-face confrontation.  
After all, that was their last day together as teammates of the same team.


	2. Winners/Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the weird duo of the first year react, obsessed with their desire to stay on the field longer and longer?  
> Someone would still think "so this is just a club?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today only a little drabble for this WritingWeek. I'm sorry but this day will be a very shitty day... yes!

Losers.  
Whichever way you looked at it, that word took on a derogatory meaning. Yet, in the eyes of coach Ukai, those boys seemed anything but defeated, but they hadn't been able to beat the Aoba Josai, and the result could no longer be changed.  
He had decided to end their pain with a good meal, passing it off for a very important sports lesson, but his boys were still teenagers struggling with their own uncontrollable emotions.  
How would the weird duo of the first year react, obsessed with their desire to stay on the field longer and longer?  
Someone would still think "so this is just a club?"  
He had no way of knowing, since of all only one thing was clear: unpredictability was one of their greatest characteristics; after all, they were growing up, each capable of unthinkable things in the darkest of situations.  
As the point that changes the whole situation at stake.  
He was the adult and as such he had to behave, showing that no defeat would affect their rise and that even the last of the losers would become the first winners.


	3. Setter/Spiker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball came to him with a precise and calculated trajectory, worthy of the King of Karasuno and Hinata prepared to hit it as if it were a fast one, but suddenly he realized that if he had crushed it as usual, he would never have been able to make it break further the net.  
> With a movement of the wrist he came to touch the ball, but the moment he touched the ground with his feet he saw how this performed a dirty and powerless trajectory, far from the usual fast weirdo able to silence any opponent.  
> "So what was it like?" He heard himself ask, in the tone of someone who expected that the dunk would not be as good as usual.  
> Hinata slowly moved his eyes from the ball to his setter.

_Run and jump as you always do ...  
... and I'll give you the lift you want!_

Only a day had passed, but Kageyama still remembered it: the sensation felt when, in quarrel with Hinata, the two had capitulated together on the ground -he above the other- and his hand had rested on the side of the cheek of his partner team. Then, he had a similar feeling as when his fingers came in contact with the ball, intent on making a lift.  
He still thought about it that; after the day's training he had forced Hinata to stay together in the gym.  
Then he raised his arm, pointing with his finger to the net behind him.  
"Now I'll make you a lift." He declared harsh. "And you will crush it as you always do."  
Hinata could only peep in response and so he did: he picked up the ball, threw it in the air in the direction of Kageyama then took a run and jumped, a sequence of movements that was all too ordinary for him.  
The ball came to him with a precise and calculated trajectory, worthy of the King of Karasuno and Hinata prepared to hit it as if it were a fast one, but suddenly he realized that if he had crushed it as usual, he would never have been able to make it break further the net.  
With a movement of the wrist he came to touch the ball, but the moment he touched the ground with his feet he saw how this performed a dirty and powerless trajectory, far from the usual fast weirdo able to silence any opponent.  
"So what was it like?" He heard himself ask, in the tone of someone who expected that the dunk would not be as good as usual.  
Hinata slowly moved his eyes from the ball to his setter.  
"It was different. Kageyama ... this was different!" He exclaimed again in surprise.  
The taller of the two folded his arm against his side, smiling satisfied.  
"Different how?"  
Hinata brought his attention back to the ball, now motionless at the end of the opponent's court. He thought back to when he had seen her arrive, to the rotation impressed, to the height, to the fact that if he had hit her as usual he would have just whipped the air in reality ...  
"Well, you always made sure that the ball was looking for me, so that I never even had to worry about following it with my eyes because it would still have come on my hand. This time it was I who had to look for it or I would never have been able to hit her. "  
Hinata became serious, taking a few steps towards Kageyama.  
"Kageyama you ... are you really trying to make a different lift than the usual ones?"  
Kageyama's blue eyes could not bear the pressure of Hinata's, all too capable of throwing you in awe with just the look at such moments.  
"I want to be able to make you get up what you want. I don't want to hear you say things like _you're not taking my feelings into account!_ "  
The words came out with less effort than he thought; for him, unable to express himself in the best way, his spiker represented the most suitable person to give him the motivation to improve and experience something new. When he was in Kitagawa squad he could not realize it, but that was what he craved more than anything else.  
Hinata's brown irises shone with a satisfied twinkle; with one click he went to retrieve the ball and then threw it straight to his chest.  
"Another one!" He challenged him determinedly and Kageyama didn't have repeated.  
"You'll see! It'll be such a _BAM_ thing that we'll all be amazed!" He promised by raising his arm and holding out the ball, as if it were a promise he would never fail. Hinata smiled happily when he realized that Kageyama had just uttered his identical words from the day before.  
From the ball to the hands to their minds. Everything between them was connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Haikyuu’s Writing Week just ended and I want to thank the page of Fanwriter.it, you always created such good work and challenge for fanwriters as me! As always, please remember that English isn’t my first language and I tried to do my best with my text! Any comments will be apprecciated! <3


End file.
